Bedtime Musings
by Merfair
Summary: What happens when Rin eats some sweets? How will Sesshoumaru deal with an unruly hyper human girl?
1. What Chocolate Can Do

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine!  
Bedtime Musings  
Chapter 1:  
The gang traveled aimlessly along the packed dirt path. "Kagome do you have any candy?" A little Kitsune pounced Kagome's bag that was on her back.  
"Hai, hai Shippo-chan." She stopped and set the pack on the ground, opening it up.  
"Why'd we stop, again?" The annoyed hanyou spoke up.  
"Here you go Shippo-chan." She smiled as she handed him a couple pieces of wrapped up chocolate. The boy grinned from ear to ear and rapidly tore the wrapper off, scarfing up the candy. Kagome hopped back on her bike and the group set off again. What Kagome didn't realize was that her bag hadn't clasped shut and a few pieces of candy dropped onto the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru and his companions were also making an endless journey to find the infamous beast, Naraku. Sesshoumaru wanted to kill that bastard because of the many mindless attempts to make him act like a trained retriever, always having to retrieve Rin. Naraku knew his weak spot for the little girl and used that twice to his advantage. The first time his minion, Kagura, stole her while in Jaken's watch, then when Suikotsu of the Shinchinintai abducted her at Mount Hakureisan(sp?). He had made Sesshoumaru go into a strong barrier to get her that time. 'Naraku I shall have your neck for making me, the Great Lord of the Western Lands, bend at your stupid whims.' That thought echoed day in and day out in his mind as they traveled, trying to catch his stench. It was dusk now and Rin became fussy. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is hungry."  
"Be quiet child. Do not disturb the Lord." Rin stuck out her tongue at the toad demon. As they traveled down the dirt path, Sesshoumaru's nose crinkled at a scent he caught. 'Inuyasha.' Rin stared down at the ground and up ahead she noticed something shiny. As she approached it, she picked it up and then there was another and another. In all she had found four shiny objects. She stuck them in her kimono.  
"Rin is still hungry." She pouted. Sesshoumaru turned and nodded his head. They left the path and headed into the woods, stopping when they reached a stream. Rin knew the routine and she collected some rocks and made a ring, placing some stick in the middle. She lit a fire. Sesshoumaru headed down the stream and plucked a few fish out of the water. Holding them by the gills, he brought back his catch for the girl. "Arigato Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin will cook them now!" She set up a few branches above the now medium-sized fire and roasted the fish. Sesshoumaru just sat down and leaned against a tree watching her prepare her meal. When they were done, she took them off careful not to burn herself and set them on a leaf. Rin let them cool before taking a bite. The Lord closed his eyes listening to the fire crackle, leaning his head on the tree. After she was done she went to the river and washed her tiny hands. Then she remembered the shiny objects she had collected earlier. She peeked over at her master to see if he was looking, he wasn't. So, she carefully pulled out one. 'Hmmm.does it open?' She thought as she studied it with curiosity. Rin pulled at the seam of the paper and it unfolded. 'Wow!' She exclaimed in her mind. She held it in her hand; it was square and dark brown and smelled sweet. It started to melt in her hand. 'Ewww...sticky. What do you do with it?' Rin took her finger and touched the gooey substance, sticking in her mouth. "Mmm!" She outburst at the rich taste the chocolate gave her mouth. Rin looked over at the dog youkai to make he was still asleep, he was thankfully. She then preceeded to stick the whole thing in her mouth. It was the best taste she ever had experienced. Before she knew it she had eaten almost all of the chocolates. Sesshoumaru stirred to see Rin happily humming to herself as she took a stick and drew in the dirt. Like a stern father Sesshoumaru stated firmly:  
"Rin go to bed." She looked up at him and smiled. He smelled something, something sweet, but he could quite place it. Rin always had a sweet scent about her, but this was different. A little concerned he got up and moved over to the little girl. "What have you been eating?"  
"I found some of this on the path." She held out her hand and there was yet another chocolate wrapped in shiny paper. 'What is this? I hope it's not poison.' He took it and studied it. 'Harmless.' Rin started skipping around the fire ring, dancing and singing loudly. Sesshoumaru held his ears at her shrill singing. Normally he enjoyed her singing occationally, but this was too much.  
"Rin! The Lord doesn't like it when you sing and you're hurting my ears!" Jaken complained.  
"Rin desist!" He bellowed. She quickly stopped and sat down. "It's time for you to sleep."  
"But Rin isn't sleepy! Rin wants to play!" This was not the normal Rin, she was overly lively and loud. Sesshoumaru saw this and blamed it on the shiny object she had consumed earlier. She ran over to him, grabbing and petting his fur. He yelped. His eyes narrowed and she backed away. "Did that hurt you, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She pulled again, making him let out another yelp. Rin was trying his patience and it was wearing thin.  
"Rin! How dare you pull on the Lord's, the Lord's...what is that anyway?" Jaken questioned. Sesshoumaru took a stone and threw it at the demon, making him somersault into the stream. Rin pulled on him again, he held in the yelp this time and glared daggers at her. It didn't phase the girl one bit. 'Is she possessed? The Rin I know is obedient.' Taking her up in his arm aggressively he sat her on her blanket.  
"Stay and behave. Go to sleep." He commanded. He turned his back to go and lean up against the tree again. He sat down and closed his eyes, hearing footsteps his eyes snapped open. She had gotten up and stopped as she saw the Lord open his eyes. She giggled and ran around aimlessly. "Rin! Didn't I tell you to go to sleep?!" He roared, his patience just about out. Jaken, who had crawled out of the river, drenched, watched the scene before him: Rin was running around as Sesshoumaru was yelling at her to go to bed. He cocked his head to the side taking it all in. 'This is a sight you don't see everyday.' He smirked. 'She has him wrapped around her little finger.'  
"Rin will only go to sleep if you tell her a story." Rin sang as she danced around the fire again.  
"Jaken!"  
"Hai, My Lord?"  
"Tell her a story to make her got to bed."  
"Huh?!" Sesshoumaru glared at the toad and Jaken did as he was told. He walked up to the girl and grabbed her arm, making her sit on the blanket. "Okay, I'll tell you a story, will you then go to sleep?" He pleaded.  
"Hai! If it's good." She added. He rolled his bug eyes and began:  
"Once upon a time...." 


	2. The Story

Disclaimer: No I don't own Sesshoumaru and his kawaii Rin-chan..Rumiko Takahashi does...  
Chapter 2:  
"Once upon a time there was a great toad demon who ruled over the Ritzuya pond in the Western Lands. He had many servants who praised and worshiped his greatness." Rin yawned and Jaken looked up at the girl.  
"This is boring! I don't want to hear about a smelly toad demon."  
"I do not smell, thank you very much!" He retorted.  
"Was the story about Jaken-sama?" She giggled and covered her mouth, trying to suppress it. She was rolling in the blanket. "Rin wants Sesshoumaru-sama to tell her a story. I bet it wouldn't be about toad demons, how boring! Onegai Sesshoumaru-sama, tell Rin a story. I promise I'll go to bed right away after it. Onegai?" She pleaded with little puppy dog eyes.  
"No, Jaken will tell his story and then you will sleep. It is late already." He leaned back against the tree again, closing his eyes. Rin looked over at him and started to sniffle.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama never tells Rin stories, he's always too busy." He looked up at the girl. She was so not acting like herself. She expressed her feelings more. "My mother told me stories when I was little, demo she's gone." Sesshoumaru saw a single little drop of fluid drop on her tiny hand. It wrenched his cold, unfeeling heart. Rin never cried before and the smell of the salt broke down his normally calm exterior. His face showed slight concern. He never made her cry before.  
"Fine. Come here, I will tell you a story." Rin smiled brightly and slowly wiped her tears as she walked over to the Lord. He motioned her to sit on his lap as he wrapped his arm behind her back, supporting her. "Then will you go to bed?" He sighed. She nodded and leaned comfortably against his arm. The only time he held her was when he had brought her back from the dead or whenever he had saved her. He could feel and hear her soft heartbeat; never in his dreams did he think he, a youkai, would have a human under his wing. "Once upon a time there was a Great Inu Youkai, who ruled over these Western Lands long ago. He was so powerful that all the youkai who inhabited the lands bowed down in service to him. In return he protected them."  
"How powerful was he? Was he big? Did he have big fangs and claws?"  
"Rin be quiet! Sesshoumaru-sama is telling the story!" Jaken reprimanded.  
"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru barked and he coward down before him, zipping his lips. "Hai, he was a gigantic beast with razor-like fangs and sharp talons for claws. He could tear an insignificant demon apart in mere seconds, this is why the other youkai obeyed and served under him as loyal companions. He treated everyone of them equally. This magnificent youkai did all he could do to protect them. One day as he plodded along in the forest he came across a beautiful silver-haired female inu youkai. She had been hurt by some delinquent young humans. They had taken swords and slashed her."  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
"Hmmm?" He blinked his golden orbs at the girl.  
"What does de-lin-quent mean?" He had forgotten this girl was still a child and a child without proper schooling. He finally picked the right synonym.  
"It means, mean. They were mean."  
"Why did they beat her up? What did she do?"  
"She was a youkai. They thought she had killed one of their children. So they beat her and left her out in the woods to die, alone."  
"How mean!" Rin exclaimed; she was really getting into the story.  
"The Lord took her and carried her to her palace. He looked after her and soon enough her wounds were healed, but still one scar remained on her pale skin as if to remind her of that day. It was on her shoulder blade. As time went on the Lord grew fond of the woman and asked her to marry him; she accepted."  
"How romantic." Rin cooed. The corners of his lips turned up slightly, but then faded back into his emotionless expression.  
"Soon after they were married, the Lord's wife had a son. He looked very much like his father and many said he was to become the Ruler of the Western Lands. The young boy grew and learned many things. He was tutored how to read, speak, and write properly. He also learned many techniques with swords and his claws from his father. His mother insisted him to learn manners as well. He of course followed his mother's wishes. The young youkai hated his manners lessons; they were oh so very dull. One day he decided not to show up for class. That day his father had left to go on a mission to help some youkai in need." Sesshoumaru added, "Instead, he ran out into the forest. He leaned up against a tree and quickly dozed off to sleep. He was awakened by the smell of blood. The scent was familiar, very similar to his. He ran quickly back to the castle. When he arrived back a scene of chaos was painted. The palace was up in flames and humans were galloping on horses around shouting: 'We finally got rid of the Demon Lord!' In a blaze of anger the boy charged at who he thought to be the Leader and ripped his head right off his shoulders with his sharp claws. The other humans ran off in fear of losing their own heads. As the fire died, the youkai boy searched through the rubble. He came across a body, it was burned and hardly recognizable, but as he looked closer he saw a thin scar on the shoulder. He realized that it was his mother."  
"So, he lost his mother? But why? Why were they so bad and mean?" She whimpered.  
"Humans don't understand youkai. They fear us, so they try to kill us."  
"Demo, I'm not afraid of you Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin likes Sesshoumaru- sama." He cocked his head to side. 'She's right. She never showed any fear of me. I wonder why that is?' "Are you going to finish the story? Rin wants to hear more! What happened to the inu boy?"  
"Inu boy? Well, a few days passed and finally his father returned. The Lord was grief stricken and he hid in his room for days, until he was needed to help his companions once again. The boy was also suffering, demo he tried to be strong for his father. The boy hated humans from that day on and never wanted to have anything to do with them ever again. The Great Lord of the Western Lands headed out once again. When he came back he brought a woman with ebony hair and dark brown eyes. At once the boy threw a fit, she was a human! How could he? He married the human and the boy thought his world had shattered. A couple years passed and a hanyou was born. The boy despised the baby. It was a half-breed."  
"Half-breed?"  
"Hai, half-human, half-demon. The other youkai hated this and they eventually were thrown out of the palace. But the Lord gave his wife and child a place to live. He loved that woman. The boy could never figure out why or how he could love such a lowly disgusting creature. One day the Lord left the castle once again, saying he was going to a swordsmith named Toutousai to have some swords made. When he returned, the boy wanted to see these swords. He said they were made from his own fangs. The young youkai marveled at the one sword. It was beautiful, with his father's fur around the handle. Then, he looked at the other sword; it was plain and not as appealing. His father said to the boy: 'I shall give you this sword when I leave this world.' He said this as he pointed to the plain sword. 'What about that sword?' The boy asked; pointing to the one he admired more. The Lord didn't say another word and took the swords into his room, locking them in a drawer."  
"Two swords? Why did the boy want the other sword?" Rin asked.  
"He felt a great power from it. It was strong. So, after another year the woman he loved grew ill and died, leaving behind the hanyou boy. The Lord brought the hanyou to live back in the palace. Many disliked the idea, but they obeyed the Lord's orders. Once again the Lord was called to save his lands from destruction from the evil beast, Ryuukotsusei. This beast was just as big he was and just as powerful. He threatened to destroy all of the land and its inhabitants. Of course he couldn't let that happen. He fought valiantly against the dragon-like youkai and finally sealed it with his claw. Unfortunately, the wounds he received from that battle caused his death. Word got back to the castle that the Lord of the Western Lands was dead. His first born son was given his title and given the key to the drawer that held the swords. When he opened the drawer, only the plain sword remained. The other sword was gone, the one he cherished was gone."  
"How horrible, his father and mother died. What about the hanyou boy?" Sesshoumaru had hoped she wouldn't mention him, but he humored the girl.  
"The new Inu Youkai Lord tossed him out into the forest, not caring if he lived or died."  
"Demo, he was his only brother! That was mean! How could he just do that?"  
"He hated humans and so even though he was his only brother, he tossed him out because he was tainted with human blood." Sesshoumaru said simply.  
"That still doesn't mean he should hate him. It's not his brother's fault he was a half-breed!" The little girl screamed, "He didn't choose to be the way he was." Sesshoumaru was left speechless at the little girl's words and for some odd reason he felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart. 'What is this feeling? Guilt?' "Did the little *yawn* hanyou live?" She fell a little limper in his arm as she tried desperately to not close her eyes. Still shook by her words, he regained composure.  
"Hai, Inuyasha lived." He looked down to see that the girl had fallen asleep. He also noticed the light snoring of Jaken as well. She had made him realize his faults. A little human girl made him realize how wrong he really was. 'How can she just make me feel so guilty?' He thought as he stared at her innocent sleeping face. He didn't hate humans anymore; they were just annoyances to him, like flies are to a cow. But in his cold heart a spot had begun to warm up and melt away the ice; was she the cause of this? He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, trying to forget her words: "He didn't choose to be the way he was."  
  
~Author's Note: I know this one was short, but I hoped you liked it anyway! I don't know why I decided to write this..really I don't..it basically describes one of the reasons Sesshoumaru hates his little brother, well my own idea. Please read and review my other fics if you ever have time! I would greatly appreciate it! 


End file.
